halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Universo di Halo
Halo è una serie di sparatutto in prima persona sviluppata da Bungie Studios e pubblicata da Microsoft. Il 26 settembre 2007 ha visto arrivare il terzo ed ultimo episodio della trilogia. Le caratteristiche dei giochi sono molto simili ai precedenti giochi Marathon di Bungie. Sono conosciuti per lo sviluppo relativamente profondo delle storie, l'ampia possibilità di utilizzo di veicoli durante il gioco e la modalità multiplayer. A supportare la storia c'è una serie di romanzi (pubblicati in inglese) che dà informazioni sui retroscena e fa luce su quello che avviene tra i giochi. thumb|250px|Schermata di gioco di [[Halo: Combat Evolved]] Protagonisti Questi sono i personaggi giocabili nel corso di Halo, Halo 2 e Halo 3. Per informazioni più dettagliate riguardo alla trama dell'opera e alle storie dei personaggi, vedi le sezioni apposite in questa stessa pagina. Spartan 117 - Master Chief John-117 è il protagonista della serie. È uno Spartan, un soldato geneticamente e tecnicamente potenziato, più precisamente lo Spartan numero 117. Gli Spartan furono impiegati nella guerra contro i Covenant, un'alleanza di varie razze aliene belligeranti, decisa a sterminare per motivi religiosi l'umanità. Dopo la catastrofica battaglia di Reach conclusasi con la caduta della roccaforte umana, sopravvisse solo uno Spartan,appunto Master Chief, che riuscì a tornare a bordo della nave Pillar of Autumn. Master Chief è equipaggiato con un'armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI (Mark V nel primo capitolo) collegata al suo sistema nervoso ed in grado di proiettare intorno a lui un campo di energia difensivo quando viene attaccato. È un personaggio molto enigmatico: parla pochissimo, il suo volto è perennemente nascosto dall'elmetto, e si conosce solo il suo nome di battesimo, John. Master Chief è abilissimo nell'uso di qualsiasi arma e veicolo. La storia di Master Chief Il vero nome di Master Chief è John, venne prelevato quando aveva 6 anni nel 2517 da una scuola di educazione primaria nella città di Elysium City, sul pianeta Eridanus 2. In seguito John venne addestrato adeguatamente assieme ai suoi compagni -prima che venisse scoperto l'anello nel primo capitolo della trilogia gli Spartan erano un gruppo formato all'inizio da 33 soldati speciali. I 75 bambini selezionati per il progetto SPARTAN II fin dall'inizio dovettero superare addestramenti violenti, certe volte brutali, sul pianeta Reach; negli addestramenti John, poi chiamato Master Chief, raggiunse risultati eccezionali, diventando capo squadra degli SPARTAN II, nel progetto era prevista il miglioramento del corpo attraverso sostanze inserite nelle ossa al fine di indurirle, modifiche all'apparato muscolare per potenziarlo, l'innesto di una capsula nella tiroide per favorire lo sviluppo precoce, l'aumento del flusso sanguigno agli occhi per aumentare la vista e la sostituzione dei dendriti neurali con fibre biocompatibili per aumentare la velocità di reazione degli interessati; a questo accrescimento artificiale sopravvissero solo 32 SPARTAN II a causa degli effetti collaterali. John (o Master Chief) era all'interno della squadra blu, composta da 5 elementi, all'interno della quale era presente anche la migliore amica di John: Kelly-087 (o spartan Blu-2). Gli SPARTAN parteciparono a molteplici missioni prima di adottare la corazza MJOLNIR, che venne adottata nel 2525 sul pianeta Chi Ceti 4. In seguito gli SPARTAN compirono molteplici missioni, in cui alcuni persero la vita, l'ultimo a morire prima che Master Chief rimase solo fu Linda, nel 2552 nel porto spaziale di Reach, presa alle spalle da un colpo al plasma. Così Master Chief rimase solo a bordo della Pillar of Autumn, ed all'inizio del primo capitolo scopre Halo, uno strano anello. John non fu esattamente l'ultimo SPARTAN-II sopravvissuto: rimanevano anche la Squadra-Blu e alcuni SPARTAN-III come descritto nel libro "I Fantasmi di Onyx". La squadra di Master Chief Prima che venissero sterminati gli ultimi SPARTAN, i 33 sopravvissuti furono divisi in squadre, quella di Master Chief, la squadra Blu, era composta da: *Master Chief (John) *Blu-uno (Linda) *Blu-due (Kelly) *Blu-tre (Sam) *Blu-quattro (James) Sam morì in missione nell'atto di innescare una bomba in una nave Covenant. Altri due soldati si unirono alla Squadra. Fece allora la sua comparsa un sopravvissuto, Kurt, che si ritenne "disperso in azione", ma che in realtà venne prelevato dal Colonnello del CST Akerson per addestrare la nuova generazione di SPARTAN-III. L'armatura di Master Chief "MARK VI" L'armatura è composta in 2 parti: l'elmetto e la corazza. Esistono varie versioni di elmetti ma tutti conservano le medesime specifiche: *Visore integrato con funzione zoom *Visore termico e notturno *Tacmap(mappa tattica del area di missione se disponibile il sistema STARS) *Teembio(schermata con i parmatri vitali:pulsazioni, pressione ecc. dell intero team) *Indicatore di munizioni *Rilevatore di movimento *Reticolo di mira La corazza dispone di vari supporti per garantire la sicurezza dello SPARTAN che la indossa: *Scudo energetico *Regolazione automatica temperatura interna *Raffreddamento per invisibilità ai sensori termici *Defibrillatore automatico che interviene in caso di arresto cardiaco *Sistema di blocco della parte interessata in caso di frattura *Cella per ospitare un IA Arbiter L'Arbiter è un personaggio giocabile introdotto in Halo 2. Guerriero Covenant Elite con grande esperienza bellica e profondo senso dell'onore, era il comandante della flotta di Particular Justice, coinvolta nella guerra fra Umani e Covenant (Halo, primo episodio) il suo ruolo era quello di proteggere Halo e di eliminare Master Chief (che viene chiamato "il demone" dai covenant). Fu condannato per eresia (in Halo 2) per aver permesso al "demone" di distruggere il primo Halo; In seguito gli fu data possibilità di riscatto con il ruolo di Arbiter, guerriero eletto dai Profeti Covenant che per mezzo di missioni suicide riacquista l'onore perduto, e gli furono affidate varie missioni. L'Arbiter ha una caratteristica in più di Master Chief: un utile sistema di mimetizzazione temporaneo, come, del resto, molti guerrieri Elite. Halo: Combat Evolved Il primo Halo è stato pubblicato per Xbox il 15 novembre 2001. Successivamente sono nate le versioni per Microsoft Windows e per Mac OS X. Halo 2 Halo 2 è stato pubblicato negli Stati Uniti d'America il 9 novembre 2004 e in Europa l'11 novembre 2004, generando, nel giorno del suo debutto, un record di 125 milioni di dollari d'entrate. È disponibile per Xbox. La versione per PC è disponibile dai primi mesi del 2007 ma è in esclusiva per i sistemi dotati di Windows Vista, con contenuti inediti rispetto alla versione Xbox. Halo 3 Halo 3 è stato pubblicato negli Stati Uniti d'America il 25 settembre 2007 e il 26 settembre 2007 in Europa per la console di nuova generazione Xbox 360. Il titolo ha incassato 170 milioni di dollari solo nel primo giorno d'uscita, battendo il record per i prodotti di intrattenimento Halo 3 batte il record di vendite. Halo 3:ODST Halo 3 ODST è un'espansione Stand Alone presentata il 10 ottobre 2008 al Tokyo Games Show. Il gioco narra le vicende fra Halo 2 e Halo 3 nella città di New Mombasa, ma nei panni di un "semplice" umano ODST, per ora conosciuto con il nome di "The Rookie" (il pivello) che fa parte di una squadra di altri 4 ODST. Il giorno 26 Novembre 2008 Bungie decise invece di chiamare il gioco Halo 3 ODST invece di Halo 3 Recon. La data di uscita è stata annunciata all'E3 2009 per il 22 Settembre 2009. All'interno del gioco sarà inoltre presente l'invito per la beta multiplayer di Halo Reach. Halo Reach Halo Reach, l'ultimo progetto di Bungie, è stato annunciato all'E3 2009. Il gioco sarà ambientato precedentemente alle vicende di Halo Combat Evolved. La versione beta multiplayer è prevista per il 2010. La data di uscita sempre per il 2010. Halo Wars Halo Wars è stato presentato all'X06 di Barcellona in Spagna.[http://www.gamespot.com/news/6158809.html X06: Halo Wars revealed at Microsoft briefing (Gamespot.com)] Esso è stato sviluppato da Ensemble Studios. Questo capitolo consente di combattere le prime battaglie contro i Covenant, e fa entrare questo gioco nel mondo della strategia in tempo reale, il gioco è ambientato 20 anni prima degli eventi del primo Halo. Halo: il film Subito dopo l'uscita di Halo 2 si è iniziato a vociferare di un possibile film su Halo. Era stato previsto che il produttore esecutivo fosse Peter Jackson (regista de "Il signore degli anelli" e "King Kong") e il film sarebbe apparso sugli schermi verso il 2009/2010. Il regista avrebbe dovuto essere il sudafricano Neill Blomkamp, autore di cortometraggi fantascientifici e di molti spot della Citroen. Successivamente la 20th Century Fox e l'Universal Studios non hanno presentato un contratto soddisfacente ai produttori del film, e Halo è rimasto senza una casa di produzione.Tuttavia alcune voci affermavano che Microsoft, molto interessata al progetto, avesse elargito il budget necessario, pari a 135 milioni di dollari. Allo stato attuale, dopo il ritiro di 20th Century Fox e di Universal Studios, il film è ufficialmente sospeso; cio nonostante, sia Peter Jackson che Neill Blomkamp hanno espresso la loro volontà di portare avanti il progetto. Blomkamp dopo l'iniziale delusione ha deciso di non investire più il suo tempo nella creazione del film di halo, affermando che rifiuterà qualsiasi progetto gli venga remotamente proposto. Il progetto iniziale ora è stato rilevato da Steven Spielberg il quale è stato attratto dall'adattamento di Stuart Bettie sulla storia del gioco intitolato "Halo the fall of reach". Coincidenza perfetta il fatto che Dreamworcks sta cercando un nuovo film per rilanciare la casa stessa, dopo la perdita di "Transformers" a vantaggio della Paramount. Romanzi Fino ad oggi sono stati pubblicati 6 romanzi relativi all'universo di Halo. Visto l'enorme successo Multiplayer Edizioni il 28 settembre 2007 ha pubblicato il primo volume (La Caduta di Reach) in lingua italiana, e nell'Aprile 2009 si colloca invece la prima edizione de "I Fantasmi di Onyx". I romanzi sono: Halo:La Caduta di Reach: Ripercorre l'inizio del conflitto coi Covenant, la creazione degli SPARTAN II e la catastrofica battaglia di Reach in cui gran parte di questi ultimi venne massacrata. Halo:The Flood: Ripercorre gli eventi narrati nel primo gioco, aggiungendo le trame di alcuni personaggi secondari. Halo:First Strike: Il ritorno di Master Chief e di Johnson sulla Terra, la loro battaglia insieme ad alcuni SPARTAN II sopravvissuti per distruggere una stazione spaziale Covenant. Halo:Ghosts of Onyx: I giovani soldati del progetto segreto SPARTAN III combattono le Sentinelle su un antico pianeta-fortezza dei precursori, e la loro vicenda s'intreccia con la guerra civile Covenant. Halo:Contatto su Harvrest: Tratta del primo contatto fra gli umani e i Covenant all'inizio della guerra, e il protagonista è il sergente Johnson. Halo:The Cole Protocol: la storia di come l' Ammiraglio Preston Cole emise la sua famosissima norma che vietava alle navi umane di tornare alla Terra con vettori diretti, per evitare di condurre i Covenant al pianeta madre umano. In fase di pubbliazione da parte di Multiplayer Edizioni. Fumetti Halo Graphic Novel 4 storie che si svolgono nell'universo di Halo, firmate da titani del fumetto e pubblicate da Marvel: L'ultimo viaggio della Infinite Succor: Come una intera, immensa nave Covenant (L' Infinite Succor, appunto) fu attaccata e distrutta dai Flood, lasciando come unico superstite il comandante Elite Rtas 'Vadumee. Questo Graphic Novel spiega inoltre come Rtas perse le due mandibole sinistre. Test d'Armatura: Una soldatessa SPARTAN-II in ritiro rientra brevemente in servizio per testare l'armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI. Interruzione di Quarantena: La fuga del Sergente Johnson attraverso la struttura per lo studio dei Flood sull' Installazione 04, dopo aver visto tutti i suoi Marine essere infettati. Questo fumetto non spiega come Johnson riuscì a fuggire da Halo prima della catastrofica esplosione che distrusse l' anello. Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa: La battaglia di New Mombasa vista attraverso gli occhi di un reporter UNSC ormai stanco e disgustato di dover modificare le vere notizie secondo la volontà dei militari. Halo: Uprising Miniserie Marvel in 4 episodi, che sono uscti in America a partire dall' agosto del 2007. Narra i fatti che si svolgono fra Halo 2 e Halo 3: mentre Master Chief sale sulla nave di Verità, una coppia di civili in una città americana tenta di trovare il modo di sopravvivere all'attacco dei Covenant. Cartoni animati Halo: Legend Sette cortometraggi animati realizzati da noti studi di animazione giapponesi - Bones, Casio Entertainment, Production I.G., Studio4 C e Toei Animation. L'uscita è prevista per la fine del 2009 su XBox Live, mentre l'edizione in dvd arriverà negli scaffali nei primi mesi del 2010. UNSC Il CST (in inglese U.N.S.C. da United Nation Space Command) è l'organizzazione militare mondiale che aveva contribuito alla creazione dell'Impero Spaziale Umano e ora che questo è stato distrutto dai Covenant combatte strenuamente per proteggere la terra. Fornisce ai campi di battaglia flotte, veicoli, armi, marine ben addestrati ed helljumpers (soldati addestrati a farsi letteralmente paracadutare nei campi di battaglia). Ha finanziato il progetto di supersoldati SPARTAN, di cui uno dei pochi rimasti è Master Chief. * Marine Tenaci e coraggiosi, i marine sono la spina dorsale del CST. Sono equipaggiati con un'armatura rinforzata che protegge tutte le parti del corpo, eccetto la testa, unico punto debole. Fisicamente superiori a Grunt, Jackal e Droni, sono molto più deboli di Elite e Brute. * ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers). Gli ODST sono truppe speciali usate in particolari missioni d'assalto o di combattimento in luoghi con assenza d'ossigeno. Devono il loro nome alla capacità di paracadutarsi dallo orbita sulla superficie di un pianeta mediante speciali capsule. Si distinguono dai normali marine per la loro armatura nera, simile a quella degli Spartan. Grazie al lungo addestramento ricevuto, sono in grado di usare molti tipi di armi e di veicoli, sia umani che alieni. Sono contraddistinti dai rispettivi gradi: i sergenti hanno spalline rosse, i soldati grigie. * Spartan. Gli Spartan sono supersoldati . Inizialmente impiegati per il mantenimento della pace nelle colonie terrestri, si sono poi rivelati la migliore arma contro i Covenant dopo lo scoppio della guerra. Esistono tre progetti: SPARTAN, SPARTAN II e il segretissimo SPARTAN III. Gli SPARTAN-I (di prima generazione)furono un fiasco e i pochi SPARTAN che sopravvissero alle modifiche genetiche per farli diventare piu forti sono impiegati come forze speciali (il sergente Avery Johnson e un SPARTAN I). Gli SPARTAN II sono stati quasi tutti uccisi con la distruzione di Reach, solo Master Chief e gli Spartan intrappolati nel nucleo di Onyx (Fred-104, Linda-058 e Will-043) si sono salvati. Gli SPARTAN III,super-soldati considerati "sacrificabili", sono ancora in fase di addestramento apparte le compagnie Alpha e beta delle quali si contano 2 sopravissuti e l' intera compagnia gamma formata da 330 SPARTAN. I Covenant I Covenant sono un'alleanza di svariate razze aliene tenuta insieme da vincoli religiosi. Il loro obiettivo primario è di attivare Halo, l'antica struttura dei Precursori, che loro venerano come dei: credono infatti che attivando la struttura per loro comincerà il "Grande Viaggio" verso la divinità. I Covenant hanno vagato per anni nel cosmo cercando tracce dei Precursori e accogliendo nella loro alleanza qualsiasi razza aliena incontrassero. I loro Profeti però li convinsero che la specie umana non era degna di unirsi ai Covenant, ma anzi era un insulto agli dei. Così per 30 anni i Covenant condussero (con molto successo, grazie alla superiorità tecnologica derivata dai numerosi artefatti dei Precursori che hanno imparato a usare e riprodurre) una campagna genocida contro gli umani, fino allo scoppio (Fine 2552) di una violentissima guerra civile che vide gli Elite ribellarsi ai Profeti, dopo che questi avevano ordinato ai Brute di sterminarli, poiché essi iniziavano a intuire la verità. Molti Grunt si schierarono con gli Elite, così come la stragrande maggioranza dei Cacciatori. Dalla parte dei Brute vi erano Profeti, Jackal e Droni. La fine della guerra (2553) vide gli Elite emergere vittoriosi, grazie all' alleanza forzata con l' UNSC e la tregua momentanea con i Flood (decisa dalla Mente Suprema, che tentò poi di tradire i suoi alleati ma venne sconfitta da John-117 e l'Arbiter, che attivarono l' Arca e distrussero i Flood). Di seguito elenchiamo le specie appartenenti ai Covenant. I Flood I Flood sono organismi parassiti di origine ignota. I Flood hanno un ciclo vitale molto complesso, contagiano qualsiasi essere vivente con cui entrano in contatto rendendolo uno di loro e sono estremamente intelligenti, fatto che gli permette di imparare a utilizzare qualsiasi tipo di arma o tecnologia trovino. Circa 65.000 anni fa i Flood e i Precursori entrarono in conflitto, e questi ultimi alla fine ebbero la meglio sui parassiti, rinchiudendoli a scopo di ricerca scientifica nelle installazioni Halo. I Flood ad un certo punto riuscirono a fuggire, e per fermarli i precursori furono costretti ad attivare gli Halo distruggendo se stessi, oltre alla minaccia. I recenti eventi della guerra fra umani e Covenant hanno portato alla scoperta di un Halo e ad una nuova fuga dei Flood. I Precursori I Precursori, dopo quanto rivelato in Halo 3 da Verità, sono una razza antenata di noi umani. A noi lasciarono il compito di attivare in futuro gli anelli, e infatti solo gli umani possono attivarli in quanto eredi dei Precursori. Ed ecco perché hanno deciso di costruire il portale che conduce all'Arca proprio sul nostro pianeta. È evidente che i Precursori erano straordinariamente intelligenti e interessati alla ricerca scientifica. Fu la loro curiosità a condannarli: invece di distruggere i Flood, li conservarono per studiarli e furono poi costretti a sacrificarsi per salvare la galassia dal parassita, attivando la superarma Halo da loro costruita. Guardiani o oracoli I Guardiani sono piccoli robot sferici fluttuanti dotati di un'avanzatissima intelligenza artificiale. Ogni Halo ha un Guardiano, che si occupa della sicurezza dell'installazione e comanda le Sentinelle. I Covenant li chiamano "Oracoli". I Guardiani, in caso di pericolo per il proprio Halo (in mancanza di altre Sentinelle), possono emettere dal loro "occhio" un potente raggio, una versione simile a quella delle sentinelle di onyx. i guardiani sono dotati di un'avanzatissima intelligenza artificiale, che normalmente permette loro di valutare le circostanze. Il protocollo di base di un guardiano è molto cinico: essi mettono al primo posto l'attivazione dell'installazione alla sopravvivenza degli umani. Forse questo dipende dal sacrificio fatto dai loro creatori. Sentinelle Le Sentinelle sono robot volanti lunghi poco più di un metro, e sono un efficiente sistema anti-Flood: dotate di un potente raggio particellare, e alcune volte anche di scudi energetici, le Sentinelle contribuiscono attivamente al contenimento del parassita, muovendosi in gruppo e volando in alto per sfuggire alla forza fisica dei flood. Enforcer Giganteschi robot volanti, gli Enforcer vengono impiegati contro le infestazioni Flood più gravi: sono dotati di scudo energetico, mortaio, spara aghi - differente da quella in uso dai Covenant - e arti robotici con cui annientare i veicoli nemici. Vengono mostrati solo in halo 2, in cui usano i loro arti per alzare e ribaltare i veicoli (soprattutto scorpion e warthog). Costruttori Questi piccoli droidi fluttuano ovunque ci siano strutture danneggiate e le riparano. Sentinelle di Onyx Appaiono nel libro Ghosts of Onyx: sono un po' più grandi delle normali sentinelle e il raggio che emettono è potentissimo, tanto da poter distruggere uno SPARTAN-III,avendo essi le Armature SPI ma danneggiando solamente(seppur in modo grave)la Squadra Blu dotata delle normali armature. I veicoli In Halo sono presenti svariati veicoli, quasi tutti utilizzabili. In Halo CE erano stati sviluppati solo 7 veicoli dei quali tre non utilizzabili dal giocatore. Erano il Warthog, il carro Scorpion ed il Pelican (non utilizzabile) per gli umani, e il Ghost, il Banshee, il Wraith (non utilizzabile) e lo Spirit (non utilizzabile) per i Covenant. Tra l'altro i veicoli umani erano indistruttibili, al contrario, quelli alieni non lo erano. In Halo 2 si è deciso di eliminare questa caratteristica rendendo tutti i veicoli distruttibili. Inoltre ne sono stati aggiunti nuovi, il veicolo da trasporto aereo Covenant è stato modificato e rinominato con il nome di Phantom e finalmente il Wraith è stato reso utilizzabile e inoltre è stato aggiunto lo spectre e il warthog gauss. In Halo 3 si aggiungono nuovi veicoli: dato che i Brute prendono il posto degli Elitè vengono inseriti due veicoli con la loro tecnologia (il Chopper e il Prowler)e tre nuovi per gli umani (il Mongoose e l'Hornet e un Warthog senza torretta ma a cinque posti). Le armi Nella trilogia sono presenti molti tipi di armi sia umane che aliene: quasi tutte sono utilizzabili sia nella campagna che nel multiplayer. In Halo 2 e 3, si possono impugnare contemporaneamente due armi piccole creando efficaci combinazioni, ma perdendo la capacità di lanciare granate. ;Pistola UNSC (doppia): La pistola del primo gioco è straordinariamente potente, con mirino telescopico, fuoco semiautomatico e proiettili perforanti. Essendo molto sbilanciata, in Halo 2 fu sostituita dalla Magnum, priva di mirino e meno potente. In Halo 3 la pistola sarà ancora priva di mirino telescopico, ma ne verrà aumentata la potenza. Grazie al potenziamento dei teschi, da ritrovare nella campagna di halo 3, i proiettili saranno esplosivi. ;Fucile d'assalto: Il MA5B, l'arma primaria dei marines UNSC, compare già nella copertina del primo capitolo, viene eliminato nel secondo (rimpiazzato dalla SMG), per poi essere reinserito con alcune sostanziali modifiche in Halo 3. In Halo: Combat Evolved ha un caricatore da 60 colpi, mentre nel terzo episodio i proiettili vengono portati a 32. La precisione viene invece notevolmente migliorata. Passando dal 1° al 3° capitolo oltre che a un restyle tecnico ha goduto anche un restyle grafico, infatti nell'ultimo episodio è leggermente piu lungo. Il fucile d'assalto (chiamato anche "AR") è dotato di un piccolo schermo che indica le munizioni rimaste nel caricatore e una piccola bussola che indica la posizione del pianeta gassoso Threshold. Questo fucile ha poca efficacia contro gli scudi degli Elite, ma ha una notevole velocità di fuoco che lo rende letale contro i nemici sprovvisti di scudo. ;Fucile da battaglia: Dotato di mirino telescopico x2, spara raffiche di 3 colpi, utile in distanze medio-lunghe ha un caricatore di 36 colpi (pari a 12 tiri). Si possono trasportare fino a 108 colpi di riserva. ;Mitraglietta SMG (doppia) :Mitraglietta molto potente ma imprecisa; viene inserita per la prima volta in Halo 2 e resta quasi invariata nel terzo episodio. Date le piccole dimensioni e il suo elevato rateo di fuoco risulta molto imprecisa e a causa del forte rinculo mentre si spara la visuale tende a salire. Ha un caricatore da 60 colpi ed è ottima da distanza ravvicinate, sopratutto se in coppia con una pistola al plasma. ;Fucile a pompa :Il fucile a pompa è un'arma molto potente da distanza ravvicinata, ha però un tempo di ricarica relativamente lungo (compensato dalla possibilita di poter interrompere la ricarica e sparare in qualsiasi momento). A breve distanza può uccidere anche più di un bersaglio, danneggiando quelli ai lati.in halo 1-2 il caricatore aveva piu proiettili mentre in halo 3 si riduce legermente. ;Fucile di precisione :Dotato di mirino telescopico x2-x8 in Halo: Combat Evolved e x5-x10 in Halo 2 e 3 è dotato di proiettili perforanti, è perfetto per eliminare silenziosamente nemici distanti. In Halo 1 è dotato di modalità notturna. Un proiettile può perforare altri nemici alle spalle del bersaglio. Possiede un caricatore da 4 colpi e possono essere tenuti fino a venti colpi extra. Il difetto, come nel fucile particellare, è che se si fallisce un tiro è facile che si vienga localizzati data la visibile scia provocata dal proiettile. ;Lanciarazzi :I razzi di quest'arma creano esplosioni devastanti, utili contro veicoli e gruppi di nemici. È dotato di un caricatore a 2 colpi per un totale di 6+2 missili. In Halo 2 i missili posso seguire i veicoli (nel terzo episodio questa funzione viene eliminata grazie all'aggiunta del Lanciamissili LAU-65D/SGM-151). ;Laser Spartan :Dopo una carica di 3 secondi, genera un raggio laser preciso e letale che elimina il bersaglio al primo colpo nella maggior parte dei casi. Possono essere necessari più colpi solo difronte a mezzi corazzati (come il Wraith). Difetti: la batteria si esaurisce dopo 5 colpi, il mirino laser indica al nemico la provenienza del colpo, la bassa cadenza di fuoco e l'impossibilità di controllare il colpo.l'arma e dotata anche di un ingrandimento per aumentare la precisione ;Torrette :In Halo 3, le torrette potranno essere staccate e trasportate in giro;(tranne quelle fisse dei veicoli,come wratorg e elephant. quando una torretta viene staccata, la visuale passa in terza persona e la velocità del giocatore viene ridotta dal peso dell'arma. Inoltre, la torretta se smontata ha proiettili limitati. Ne esistono 4 tipi: la mitragliatrice, il "missile pod" (lanciamissili con 8 colpi a caricatore, che può agganciare i veicoli), il lanciafiamme e la torretta al plasma Covenant. Inoltre le armi dei veicoli non si possono staccare dal veicolo. In Halo CE, invece, è presente solo il cannone covenant, che, pur essendo potente e preciso, può essere ribaltato con una granata (inoltre l'utilizzatore è piuttosto esposto al fuoco nemico). Curioso il fatto in cui nel Multyplayer di Halo CE sia segnato come "veicolo" e non possa essere ribaltato. ;Fucile al plasma (doppia): Arma automatica Covenant che getta raffiche di plasma efficaci contro gli scudi; è soggetta a surriscaldamento e va a batteria, che una volta esaurita richiede la sostituzone dell'arma. In Halo 2 ne esiste anche una versione (di colore rosso) usata esclusivamente dai Brute, in grado di provocare piu danni di quella elite. Ha inoltre un roteo di fuoco più rapido ma si surriscalda molto più velocemente. ;Pistola al plasma (doppia): Arma semiautomatica a batteria, di potenza inferiore a quella del fucile al plasma elite. La pistola può però essere "sovraccaricata", permettendo di investire consistenti percentuali della carica in un singolo colpo capace di eseguire brevi variazioni di rotta per inseguire il nemico. Se questo proiettile sovraccaricato colpisce un nemico è in grado di eliminarne completamente gli scudi. Una volta sparato il colpo potenziato, l'arma risulterà surriscaldata e dovrà essere lasciata raffreddare prima di poter ricominciare a sparare. In Halo 3 l'arma si scarica anche mantenendola in sovraccarico, ma è molto utile contro i veicoli perché li manda "in tilt" per qualche secondo. ;Pistola ad aghi (doppia in Halo 2): I cristalli di questa misteriosa arma inseguono l'avversario, si conficcano nelle sue carni e, se in numero maggiore di sette, esplodono uccidendo l'avversario, facendone anche esplodere le granate (sia addosso alla vittima che quelle nelle vicinanze). Contro i muri o gli scudi dei jackal e le armature dei cacciatori, gli aghi rimbalzano senza alcun effetto. Il suo unico difetto è che, nonostante le molte munizioni, le consuma in fretta. ;Carabina Covenant: Arma semiautomatica Covenant a caricatore, dotata di potenza molto elevata. Equivalente del fucile da battaglia umano, utilizza proiettili radioattivi (simili ai colpi del cannone al plasma, ma in forma ridotta) singoli invece che raffiche da 3 colpi. Ha un ingrandimento x2 e viene usata in Halo 3 dai Jackal senza scudi. ;Fucile particellare: Equivalente Covenant del fucile di precisione è meno preciso della versione umana, ma il raggio è molto piu veloce e la scia sparisce prima. È soggetto a surriscaldamento. La batteria, ha carica sufficiente per sprigionare solo 18 colpi prima di dover sostituire l'arma. ;Lama energetica: Questa lama di energia è devastante negli scontri corpo a corpo, e può tagliare ogni tipo di corazza (eccetto l'impenetrabile corazza dei cacciatori, se non nei loro punti deboli, cioè le parti non corazzate). Usata spesso dagli Elite e come arma secondaria dagli Elite Assalitori. In Halo 3 sono stati aggiunti gli scontri tra spade (su Live): quando 2 lame si scontrano, i due combattenti vengono respinti l'uno dall'altro e subiscono gravi danni agli scudi senza, però, morire. Gli scontri possono essere ripetuti fino a quando una delle due parti non sbaglia il tempo. Questo genere di "scontro" è stato aggiunto solo nel terzo episodio: infatti in Halo 2 aveva la meglio semplicemente chi riusciva a sferrare per primo il colpo. ;Fucile a combustibile: Arma anticarro Covenant, lancia proiettili esplosivi altamente radioattivi. Comparsa prima negli ultimi livelli di Halo: Combat Evolved (utilizzabile soltanto dai Grunt e successivamente nella versione multiplayer come arma "a batteria", in Halo 2 e 3 è utilizzabile anche all'interno della campagna e può essere ricaricata tramite caricatori da 5 colpi (più 25 colpi di scorta). Utilizzato spesso dagli Eroi Brute e a volte da alcuni Grunt addestrati duramente. Quest'arma è molto simile al lanciarazzi UNSC, ma con alcune sostanziali differenze: in Halo 3 i proiettili sono divisi in 2 fasi: per i primi metri provoca danni leggeri e può rimbalzare nelle pareti o nel pavimento, in seguito avviene una sorta di mini esplosione all'interno del proiettile; successivamente il proiettile diventa piu luminoso, molto più potente e perde la capacità di rimbalzare. Quest'arma ha, nel multiplayer di Halo: Combat Evolved, alcuni difetti: si surriscalda velocemente; i colpi, dopo un po', tendono a cadere verso il basso; inoltre consuma molta batteria. In compenso è potente e capace di fuoco a ripetizione.inoltre nella campagna aveva la caratteristica di esplodere una volta ucciso il nemico grunt ;Fucile Brute: Lanciagranate dotato di un'affilata baionetta. Introdotto a partire dal secondo capitolo, (nel quale i colpi nel caricatore erano solo 4 e potevano rimbalzavano contro superfici solide per raggiungere punti inacessibili altrimenti), in Halo 3 i colpi nel caricatore vengono portati a 6, ma la loro potenza viene notevolmente ridotta, privandoli anche della facoltà di rimbalzare. Molto utile per far girare i veicoli nemici o per uccidere da distanza ravvicinata. ;Fucile a spuntoni (doppia): Arma brute che lancia raffiche di spuntoni metallici incandesenti, ed è dotata di 2 baionette. Contiene 48 colpi nel caricatore, colpi lenti e imprecisi ma provocano gravi danni sia allo scudo che alla salute del giocatore (presenti solo in Halo 3). ;Martello gravitazionale: Usato solo dai Brute di alto rango, lancia onde di energia che spostano gli oggetti circostanti. Particolarmente devastante contro i flood, è in grado di uccidere con un solo colpo la maggior parte degli avversari. Arma esauribile, ma non ricaricabile. Utilizzabile solo su Halo 3, anche se compare per la prima volta nel finale di Halo 2. ;Granata a frammentazione UNSC: Può essere fatta rimbalzare strategicamente, e genera una potente esplosione. Uccide fino a 5 metri e ferisce fino a 15. ;Granata al plasma: È adesiva verso combattenti e veicoli, ma la sua esplosione è leggermente inferiore rispetto alla granata a frammentazione. Uccide fino a 4 metri e ferisce fino a 12. ;Granata a spuntoni: Si attacca a nemici, veicoli, muri e altre superfici, sparando un getto di spuntoni incandescenti e acuminati all'esplosione. Uccide fino a 3 metri e ferisce fino a 11. ;Granata incendiaria: Esplode creando tappeti di fiamme invalicabili e distruttivi. ;Fucile particellare delle Sentinelle: Arma integrata nel corpo delle Sentinelle, sprigiona un potente raggio ustionante. È soggetta a surriscaldamento e non ricaricabile. ;Scarab Gun: Arma segreta nascosta in vari livelli (come ad esempio "Metropoli" di Halo 2. Ha la forma di un comune fucile al plasma ma, anziche sparare normali raffiche di plasma, lancia un potentissimo getto di plasma, come quello dello Scarab (da cui prende il nome), in grado di annichilire ogni nemico. ;Phantom Gun: Altra arma segreta, simile a un fucile al plasma, ma che spara colpi simili a quelli delle mitragliatrici al plasma del Phantom (da cui prende il nome). ;Lanciafiamme: Anche se quest'arma può essere utilizzata come "torretta" in Halo 3, è disponibile anche nella modalità Multiplayer di Halo C.E. In questa versione, ha una potenza di fuoco ridotta con una fiammata singola, ma può sparare a ripetizione divenatndo letale a corta distanza. Inoltre se si viene colpiti si brucia per un certo lasso di tempo, perdendo scudo (o vita, se lo scudo è esaurito). Non è comunque presente nella storia di Halo C.E., neanche come arma Covenant, e quindi non si sa perchè sia stata introdotta nel Multiplayer. Ha una grandezza notevole, munita di un serbatoio che contiene del carburante sconosciuto; non si sa se sia stata fabbricata dai Covenant o dagli umani, ma l'aspetto fa pensare a un' arma dell'UNSC. A rendere ancor più dubbia la sua entità contribusice il fatto che nel punto dello schermo in cui vengono visualizzati i colpi, non è specificato quanto carburante rimanga prima della sostituzione della bombola, questo dato è specificato con un numero e una rappresentazioe grafica sul display dell'arma, insieme alla temperatura (infatti quest'arma è soggetta a surrriscaldamento). È completamente inutile da media e lunga distanza, inoltre le fiamme vengono rifratte da pareti e oggetti, col risultato che se si è disattenti ci si brucia da soli... Easter eggs Bungie ha inserito nei suoi giochi centinaia di easter eggs. Halo CE Se si conclude l'ultimo livello di halo combat evolved nella modalità Leggendaria, si potrà vedere un filmato dove un marines (presumibilmente Johnson) lotti contro un Elite Covenant per il controllo di un fucile. Quando la Pillar of Autumn sta ormai esplodendo, essi smettono di lottare e l'umano pronuncia la seguente frase: "E' finita baby. Su abbracciami" e si abbraccia con l'Elite. Inoltre il punto del filmato in cui si vede Halo andare in mille pezzi durerà un po' di più di quello normale. Halo e Marathon Marathon, la prima trilogia di sparatutto fantascientifici di Bungie, ha ispirato alcuni elementi di Halo, e gli sviluppatori hanno nascosto il logo di Marathon ovunque in Halo: nell'emblema della modalità Facile, nell'occhio elettronico di 343 Guilty Spark, nella sala controllo dell'installazione 04, sul fianco della Pillar of Autumn, nel fucile d'assalto di Halo 3, sulla pipa e sulla tuta del capitano Keyes in Halo CE e sullo sfondo del logo di Halo: Combat Evolved. Teschi In Halo 2 sono nascosti diversi teschi (reperibili solo in modalità normale, Eroica e Leggendaria) che una volta raccolti alterano vari aspetti del gioco variando l'esperienza videoludica; l'effetto del teschio raccolto svanisce spegnendo la Xbox. Fra i teschi di Halo 2 (15 in totale) si annoverano lo Sputnik, che diminuisce la forza di gravità, il Mitico, che rende tutti i nemici più forti e veloci, e l'Invidia, che dà a Master Chief lo stesso sistema di mimetizzazione dell'Arbiter. In Halo 3 sono presenti nuovi teschi (13 in totale), alcuni già in halo 2, e altri nuovi fra cui la nebbia, che toglie il rilevatore di movimento. In Halo 3 però, a differenza di quanto accadeva in Halo 2, i teschi possono essere attivati a piacimento all'inizio della partita. Il Numero 7 7 è un numero magico, e Bungie ne fa largo uso. Ecco alcuni fra i tantissimi esempi: *La storia si svolge nel 2552 (2 + 5 + 5 + 2 = 14 cioè il doppio di 7). *Ci vogliono 7 aghi della pistola ad aghi per creare un'esplosione. *Esistono 7 Halo nell'universo. *"Arbiter", "Cortana", "Vadumee", "Miranda" e "Johnson" sono parole di 7 lettere. *Sulla pistola di Halo 1 c'è un segno giapponese che significa 7. *Finora sono note 7 specie di Covenant. *Nei filmati di Halo 2 e 3 si può notare il numero 7 inciso nella guancia sinistra di Miranda Keyes. *Sempre Miranda Keyes è stata uccisa da sette colpi del fucile a spuntoni Brute. *La parte numerica dei nomi dei due oracoli conosciuti cioe 343 Guilty Spark e 2401 Penitent Tangent non sono altro che potenze del numero 7: 7 alla terza e quarta. *Nel primo episodio le armi base utilizzabili sono 7 *Allo stesso modo nel primo e nel secondo episodio i personaggi principali sono rispettivamente 7 e 14, il doppio di 7 *Lo stemma delle sette colonne (una specie di ingranaggio) ha appunto 7 barre *I personaggi principali di Halo wars sono 7. (Contando il capitano dei brute) Varie * Nella corsa finale del livello "Fauci" di Halo CE si può prendere uno dei vicoli secondari (in questo modo, però, non si farà più in tempo a completare il livello e si dovrà riprendere dall'ultimo salvataggio) e trovare un Grunt Spec Ops che vi guarderà pronunciando queste parole: "Meno male che all'astronave potrò bere qualcosa, perché avevo proprio una gran sete". * Nello stesso livello, quando Cortana dice di saltare alla massima velocità, è possibile salire sul Warthog per raggiungere un corridoio altrimenti inaccessibile, dove si può notare la scritta "rex" fatta con sangue umano. * Nel livello "Metropoli" in Halo 2 c'è un edificio sede delle industrie Tterrab. "Tterrab" al contrario è "Barrett", cognome del level designer responsabile di questo livello. * Guardando l'anello di Halo in alcune mappe multiplayer di Halo 2, si noterà che le nuvole formano un volto simile a quello di Frank O'Connor, membro di rilievo dello staff Bungie. * Quando l'orologio interno della Xbox segna il 7 luglio, i cartelli della mappa Zanzibar (Halo 2) si modificano in segnali spiritosi. * Attaccata a uno dei tentacoli della gigantesca forma cervello Flood, nel livello "Keyes" (Halo CE) si può trovare la pipa del capitano Keyes. * Nel livello "Metropoli" (Halo 2) è nascosto lo Scarab Gun, fucile al plasma che sprigiona un raggio di energia uguale a quello dello Scarab, grazie al quale si può liberare da dietro un edificio un gigantesco pallone da calcio e spingerlo in giro per la città. *In Halo 3, nella prima missione, ci sono dei peluche a forma di uomini primitivi nascosti su un costone. *In Halo 3, nell'ultima missione, verso la fine del pezzo con il warthog, si puo scendere dal veicolo ed arrivare ad una piattaforma dove il terreno non crolla, e su un angolo di essa si trova un grunt che dice, traducendo e riassumendo dall' inglese: "Povero Jonh (nome di Mc) rapito all' età di 6 anni, strappato dalla tua famiglia su Eridanus 2, addestrato, ed ora morirai qui su questo anello"; dopo aver detto questo comincerà a ridere e dire parolacce e offese. *Cortana, che appare a Master Chief varie volte nel gioco prima del suo ritrovamento, dirà delle frasi prese dal libro "Halo La Caduta di Reach" (tradotto in italiano da multiplayer.it edizioni) *A seconda della difficoltà a cui si gioca, oltre alla vulnerabilità dei nemici, cambiano anche degli accorgimenti nei filmati. Ad esempio il sgt. Johnson in Halo 1 cambia la tenacia del suo discorso ai Marines, quando i Covenant attaccano la Pillar of Autumn. In Halo 2, all' inizio del livello "Metropoli", ancora Johnson, cambia il suo commento a proposito dello Scorpion. Sempre in Halo 2, nel livello "Delta Halo" l' oggetto con cui giochicchia il Grunt che appare insieme allo Jackal, sulla superficie dell' anello, varia da un ramoscello, una granata, delle bambole ed infine un fuoco. Per finire, sempre Johnson ma all' inizio di Halo 3, in "Sierra 117", la risposta all' incitazione dell' Arbiter a mobilitarsi varia non solo per la difficoltà ma anche per motivi casuali. *In Halo 3, verso la fine del livello "Bloccare L'Invasione", nella nave dei Flood si può trovare un Elite morto con un casco sia da combattimento che d'assalto *In Halo 3 nella modalità Fucina, mettendo ai lati di un Elephant più bobine a fusione e batterie al plasma che si può, l'Elephant si ribalterà. Andando vicino all'Elephant ribaltato apparirà una frase che dice "Tieni premuto RB per raddrizzare...hey aspetta, come ci sei riuscito?" *In gran parte delle missioni di Halo CE si verrà sbarcati da Eco419, un Pelican da trasporto. In certe missioni, però, è possibile ritornare a bordo del Pelican, e starci sopra fin quando non raggiungerà una velocità tale da far cadere Master Chief. *Nell'episodio "Assalto alla Sala Controllo" di Halo: Combat Evolved appena si verrà sbarcati da Eco419 si vedrà un burrone (quello da cui Eco419 risale). Se si utilizza un software di Mod (cioè un programma in grado di modificare gli attributi di personaggi, armi e altro) come HTM 3.5, si potrà renedre Master Chief invulnerabile alle cadute. A questo punto, ci si potrà buttare nel burrone senza morire, e sul fondo, dove è presente una nebbia verde, si troveranno 3 Grunt che dormono. La domanda che tutti si porranno, quindi, sarà :-Ma a che cosa servono dei Grunt in un posto irraggiungibile?-. *Nella seconda missione di Halo 3, dopo aver sconfitto tutti i nemici nel tunnel di passaggio dalla sala di controllo all'attracco dei Pelican, al posto di entrare direttamente nella stanza (dove vi attendono cecchini covenant, armati di fucili di "semi"-precisione) si può proseguire il percorso del tunnel, fino ad arrivare ad un'altra porta, chiusa. Qui, vedrete un soldato umano intento a cercare di entrare, mentre dall'altra parte tengono chiuso. Più di una volta l'uomo dichiara la sua identità, ma il compagno desidera "una parola d'ordine". Per molto tempo, il primo soldato replica dicendo: "Non me la ricordo, la parola d'ordine!", o varianti della frase, e l'altro risponde che: "No, è sbagliata... Riprova!" *Nella quinta missione di Halo 3, prima che l'astronave elite sbarchi delle capsule con dentro soldati, in una stanza, si trova un marine che dice di aver fatto un piacere ai suoi alleati (ormai infetti dai Flood) uccidendoli. Poi dice di farsi un piacere suicidandosi con una magnum ma non lo fara e continuerà con lamenti e pianti. La lista è incompleta: le easter eggs sono in tutto molte decine. *Nella missione di Halo 3 "L'Arca",se si continua un corridoio nascosto si entra in una stanza con dei grunt che dormono,e in fondo ad essa si vede un brute che urina e si tira su la la cerniera della patta!